le lion et le loup
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Marcantonio Colona est capturé par Juan Borgia. Cesare lui rend alors visite... est-ce pour se venger ou bien pour autre chose? Scènes violentes


**Le lion et le loup**

Il s'était fait prendre comme un lapin et il en fulminait. Une semaine auparavant il chevaucher vers le nord, la France devait être son nouveau refuse, loin de l'Italie, de la ville éternelle, de sa réputation, de sa famille et de ses ennemis. Oh, bien sûr, il savait bien qu'il avait mérité d'être enfermé dans ce cachot, d'être affamé et frappé par les gardes pontificaux. Mais il avait espéré une meilleure fin pour sa courte existence. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une vie exemplaire malgré la puissance et le rang de sa famille.

Sa famille était l'une des trois grandes familles de la cité Éternelle et tout venait de là. Tous ses problèmes venaient de sa famille. Fils unique, on lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas mieux à Rome que la dynastie des Colonna. On lui avait surtout appris à haïr ces chiens de Catalans, ses bâtards de Borgia. Sa vie avait basculée en mettant que les leurs. Mais alors que les Borgia, dont l'oncle – où plutôt le père – devenait Pape et hissait sa famille au sommet de leur gloire et dans la lumière divine, lui commençait sa longue descente en Enfer. Son oncle, jaloux de la couronne apostolique, l'avait poussé à se battre contre les fils du nouveau Saint-Père. Ses hommes furent massacrés et ils lui coupèrent l index droit. Le jeune Colonna ne s'en était jamais remis. Ses yeux se posaient chaque jour sur sa main mutilée et au lieu de haïr encore plus celui qui avait tenu le couteau, il se mit à le désirer. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à cette fascination presque morbide et déplacée qu'il avait depuis des mots envers le cadet des Borgia.

Il avait essayé de s'en défaire à mainte reprise mais il échoua à chaque fois. Les putains de Rome étaient devenues fades pour ses désirs, il avait eu l'occasion de le tuer par deux fois, mais il se révéla incapable de le faire. La première fois, c'était quelques semaines après sa mutilation, Cesare Borgia avait osé lui demander pardon sous sa fenêtre. Il tira trois flèches avec son arbalètes et le manqua à chaque fois. Lui qui était pourtant un excellent tireur fut incapable de le blesser. La deuxième fois c'était dans sa forteresse. Son oncle avait réussit à obtenir son rival comme otage. Mais il avait dérapé. Au lieu de le tuer, il l'avait posséder de force, un outrage fait contre celui de sa mutilation. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de la sensation qu'il avait eut à ce moment là. Un plaisir intense du à un fantasme enfin assouvit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Il ne savait plus vraiment combien de temps il était là ni quelle heure il était dehors. Venait-on l'amener sur la place publique ? Son sang se figea quand il vit l'assassin au service de l'aîné des Borgia s'avancer. Ainsi il n'allait pas mourir comme tous les excommuniés, on préférait le tuer dans son cachot... il rassembla le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait et corrigea sa position. Il se mit à genoux et se redressa, relevant le menton pour faciliter la tâche au mercenaire. Pourtant il ferma les yeux lorsque l'homme à l'étrange masque fut devant lui. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la lame contre sa peau mais elle ne lui ôta pas la vie. Le spadassin trancha ses liens. Ses poignets étaient douloureux mais sa main encore intacte vint caresser son doigt meurtri.

**« -Juan Borgia déteste t-il autant son frère pour que tu me libères ?**

**-Tu as finit ton devoir, reviens à l'aube. »**

L'héritier des Colonna reconnut cette voix entre milles. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le cadet des Borgia sortir de l'ombre. Le pourpre de sa robe de cardinal brillait sous la lumière de la torche. Lui qui était excommunié aurait pu se damner encore plus pour avoir une heure avec l'ange qui se tenait devant lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques moqueuses et provocantes. Car après tout, il ne serait jamais à lui.

**« -Je ne savais pas que les excommuniés pouvaient avoir la visite d'un prêtre, mon excellence. Ai-je le droit à une dernière prière avant de mourir ?**

**-Tu as surtout le droit de te taire, sale chien. Je vais te faire payer ton insolence, Marco Antonio.**

**-A coup de bible ? « Tu aimeras ton prochain », n'est-ce pas ce qu'on t'a appris à Pise ? »**

Le dernier Colona vit le cardinal faire un geste rapide mais il n'aperçut pas le martinet claquer sur sa joue. La douleur se fit vive et sa peau lui brûla alors que son sang goûtait sur le sol poussiéreux. Cesare abattit une nouvelle fois le cuir sur lui. Cette-fois ce fut son torse qui fut touché. Marco Antonio se plia de souffrance, laissant son dos sans défense. Deux coups tranchèrent une nouvelle fois sa peau pâle sous le tissu déchiré de sa chemise. Marco aurait pu se défendre, se débattre mais à quoi bon, les gardes devaient attendre bien sagement derrière la porte. Il roula sur le ventre, essayant quand même de protéger les parties vitales de son corps. Le pied de Cesare vint le frapper au niveau des côtes et il se mit à cracher du sang. Le catalan se mit alors à rire et son instinct de survie se réveilla enfin. Il essaya de ramper loin de son bourreau mais un second coup sur son flan l'arrêta.

Le goût du métal remonta dans sa bouche et il recracha une nouvelle fois du sang. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre Cesare, il était las de sa propre violence. Il resta au sol alors que son tortionnaire lui ordonnait de se relever. Une larme silencieuse et amère glissa alors sur sa joue. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que tout l'enfer de sa vie cesse enfin.

**« -Borgia, tue-moi. Allez, tu en rêves depuis des années. Vas-y, prend la lame à ta ceinture et fait ce que tu es venu faire.**

**-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te tue maintenant alors que j'aurais pu laisser le serviteur de mon frère te trancher les couilles. Tu te serrais vider de ton sang comme l'enfoiré que tu es. Ne comprends-tu pas que je suis venu jouer ?**

**-Pitié, Borgia. »** souffla Marco en essayant de se redresser.** « Je ne veux pas jouer, je n'en peux plus de nos enfantillages, de nos querelles. Expédie-moi une bonne fois pour toute en enfer. »**

Borgia ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'abattre une nouvelle fois les ficelles de cuir sur le dos de Marco Antonio. Le jeune prêtre lâcha enfin son martinet et attrapa son prisonnier par les cheveux. Il le releva brusquement pour le jeter contre le mur en pierre, froid et humide. L'héritier des Colona gémit mais le cardinal se jeta sur lui. Ses mains fines mais fortes attrapèrent le cou de l'italien. Borgia commença à l'étrangler. Par réflexe, Marco Antonio tenta d'enlever ses doigts de son cou en lui plantant ses ongles dans sa peau mais Cesare tenu bon. Étouffant, Marco essaya de tousser et de chercher de l'air jusqu'à ce que son bourreau relâche sa prise et qu'il tombe au sol.

Marco Antonio toussa, cracha du sang. Il était tellement sonné par son manque d'air qu'il ne fit pas attention à Cesare. Ce dernier le forca à se mettre à quatre pattes et lui baissa son pantalon. Le jeune Colona se rendit compte du danger que trop tard. Il sentit soudain une vive douleur. Cesare le pénétra d'un seul coup et Marco Antonio ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là ruisselèrent alors sur ses joues sales. C'était tellement horrible. La douleur était insupportable et les rires de Cesare amplifiaient tout. Alors que quelques mois auparavant, les rôles étaient inversés, Marco Antonio comprenait le mal qu'il avait fait... tout comme son bourreau avait pu ressentir, il avait mal et il se sentait couvert de honte. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le couper en deux. Le sexe de Cesare agissait comme une lame qui allait et venait rapidement dans sa chair.

Les mains de Cesare le prirent par les hanches et ses ongles se plantèrent telles des griffes dans la peau tendre de Marco Antonio. L'italien continua à pleurer silencieusement tout en essayant de se tenir sur les coudes. Maintenant tout était inversé. Il avait l'impression de subir un châtiment digne de l'enfer. Les doigts de Cesare quittèrent sa hanche pour attraper ses cheveux. Il lui tira la tête vers l'arrière et regarda le visage grimaçant de douleur. Le catalan lècha les larmes de l'italien avait de le repousser. Marco Antonio retomba mollement sur le sol. Il voulut se recroquevillé sur lui même mais Cesare Borgia en décida autrement.

Il le força à être allongé sur le dos et à écarter les cuisses. Marco Antonio tenta de résister mais trop faible, il ne pu que relever la tête. Il vit alors le sexe imposant de son rival, il était couvert de sang, de son sang. Comme s'il était une vierge qu'on venait de prendre pour la première fois. Il gémit quand Cesare se repositionna entre ses jambes mais ne lâcha qu'un hoquet lorsqu'il le pénétra une deuxième fois. Il le prenait comme on prenait une femme. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents, presque plus délicats mais Marco Antonio ne le remarquait qu'à peine. Il fixait le plafond sombre de sa cellule, essayant d'oublier l'horreur qu'il subissait, cette même horreur qu'il avait semé. Et alors que son rival jouissait et arroser son intimité de sa semence, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait chaud. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il savait que cela était dû à la fièvre. Mais il se rendit aussi compte que son corps était couvert d'un drap. Il se força alors à ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il était allongé dans une chambre d'auberge. Il fut surpris, ne comprenant pas comme il avait réussit à se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Il observa la pièce attentivement, des vêtements propres étaient soigneusement posé sur un bureau non loin, la pièce était sombre mais certains objets prouvaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une auberge bas de gamme. Ce qui le surpris le plus fut la silhouette endormie sur une chaise au fond de la chambre. De là où il était, Marco ne pouvait pas apercevoir le visage de celui qui l'avait sûrement ramené ici, en sécurité. Il se redressa et se rendit alors compte qu'en plus de l'emmener loin des cachots du palais du Pape, son sauveur l'avait soigné. Son torse était entouré d'un large bandage.

Il sortit du lit et s'approcha de l'endormi malgré sa nudité. Il avait à peu près son âge et sa corpulence. Ses vêtements, malgré leur saleté, étaient de bonne qualité, voire même ceux d'un prince. Marco Antonio osa un sourire en se comparant mentalement à une princesse sauvé d'un terrible monstre pontifical par un bel inconnu au sang noble. Mais il perdit son sourire en découvrant le visage de son sauveur endormi. Il avait en face de lui, avec un visage tendre et innocent, son bourreau de la veille. Cesare Borgia s'était-il endormi après l'avoir amené ici ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens... il l'aurait sûrement tué après l'avoir violé. Perdu et étonné, le Colona recula d'un pas et sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Une femme, qu'il reconnu comme étant Vanozza Cattanei, la mère de son rival, entra dans la pièce et sourit en voyant Marco Antiono.

**« -Je vois que tu es réveillé, Cesare avait peur que ta fièvre n'empire.**

**-Pourquoi ce chien de Catalan m'a amené ici ?**

**-C'est une étrange manière de parler de celui qui t'as sauvé d'une mort certaine.**

**-Qui vous a dit que je ne voulais pas mourir ? Qui vous dit que je n'aurais pas préféré mourir justement ?**

**-Écoute, j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai vu mon Cesare te ramener ici et me demander de te garder ici, en lieu sûr. Tout en te lavant et en te soignant, car c'est bien ce chien de Catalan qui a pris soin de toi toute la nuit, Cesare m'a expliqué que vous étiez désormais égaux. Qu'il ne voulait plus que ton amitié. Maintenant, habille-toi et viens manger. » **ordonna la femme comme si elle grondait un enfant.

Marco Antonio voulut protester, rétorquer une insulte mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il mourrait de faim et qu'il avait froid. Il lança un regard vers Cesare avant d'obéir à la maîtresse des lieux. Au rez-de-chaussé, elle lui servit des plats dignes des plus nobles tables et c'est le ventre plein qu'il vit son rival descendre les escaliers à la hâte.

**« -Mère, Marco Antonio, il est partit ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ?! »** cria t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine où le jeune Colona finissait son repas.

En le voyant déboulé de nul part, l'italien se leva rapidement, prêt à en découdre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le fils du Pape le fixa un instant puis soupira avant de s'avancer rapidement. Marco Antonio attrapa un couteau alors que Cesare l'attrapait. Il s'apprêta à lui planter la lame dans le ventre quand il sentit les lèvres de l'espagnol caressaient les siennes. Il se figea alors et ne fit rien quand le baiser devient plus intense. La langue du jeune cardinal vient se frotter à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit de surprise. Elle en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle. Le baiser, quoique maladroit, était... agréable. Tout cela contrastait avec ce qu'il avait subit la veille. Là, il se sentait comme un amant que Cesare n'avait pas vu depuis des années, un amant qui avait essayé de s'enfuir et qu'il essayait de retenir avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui. Perdu, Marco Antonio reposa son couteau et se laissa aller. Il se sentait simplement bien.

**« -Pardonne-moi toutes mes erreurs... Pardonne-moi de ce que je t'ai fait... reste auprès de moi... »**

Le fils du Pape serra un peu plus son étreinte contre le corps douloureux de Marco Antonio. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment se revirement de situation. Pourtant, il appréciait la chaleur du corps blottit contre lui, il aimait l'odeur du Catalan, il adorait ses baisers. Ses mains glissèrent alors dans le dos de Borgia alors qu'il posait un baiser chaste dans le cou de son ancien rival.

Vanozza Cattanei regarda la scène de loin. Elle fit un signe de croix. Non par honte que son fils se jette dans les bras d'un homme, mais pour implorer le Très Haut de veiller sur lui et son nouvelle conquête. Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« -Qu'est-ce que je te demande là, mon Dieu. Protège les, veille sur ses deux âmes. Car je ne sais pas qui, de mon enfant ou de cet italien mérite le plus ta protection. Cesare est un lion qu'il ne faut pas énerver. Mais celui-là est un pur romain, sûrement descendant direct de la Louve. N'est-ce pas un couple improbable, Seigneur ? Un lion Catalan et un loup Romain ? Tu as là des manières étranges pour unir deux familles ennemies... »**


End file.
